


HELLO

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	HELLO

#1  
“我肚子好饿啊，你饿吗？”文星伊翻坐起身，探头问睡在旁边的人。

“不饿！”不情愿还带着隐隐怒气的回答。

文星伊像个吃不到糖又不甘心的小孩似的，瞅着被子隆起部分的人儿。

“可是我好饿哦”

金容仙根本不想去看文星伊那张无辜的少年脸，哼声道，“你很烦知道吗！”

“什么？”文星伊没听清楚从被窝里传出来的话，握拳撑起身子腾在金容仙上方想去看她的脸。

金容仙被她问得来气，转过身瞪她，“我说你很烦！”

然而这一转，就和文星伊直接对上眼，而且姿势也太暧昧。金容仙能够感受到文星伊身上独有的气息扑面而来，甚至连呼吸都感受得清清楚楚。

她僵直了身体，在文星伊看不到的地方，放在身侧的手，指甲悄悄陷进了肉里。

“好吧”局面僵持了几秒，文星伊先举白旗，她挪到床边穿拖鞋，“那我自己做咯”

拖鞋声越来越远直到听不见了，金容仙才睁开假寐的眼。

叹了口气后又随即闭上。

太烦了，这家伙。

这一月，实在是太多变故。

金家二小姐一夜之间就成了没落家族企业的牺牲品卖给了别人。

而这个别人偏偏就是在自己家公司出事冷漠旁观不出手相救，直到最后一刻才开条件的文氏总裁文星伊。

翻来覆去地睡不着，金容仙很气愤。

作为声名显赫的集团企业看到行内出现乱象却隔岸观火，是为不仁。作为合作过的生意伙伴却在金家出事的时候娶了自己，是为不义。

所以文星伊这人哪是什么少年有成的总裁嘛！明明就是个不仁不义的小人！

骂得不解气，金容仙对着空气蹬了一脚，才发觉自己的肚子也在抗议。

真是！女孩子说不要就是要，就不吃就是要吃啊文星伊这个白痴居然真的自己去吃不管她！

“别骂了，你真的不吃吗？”

卧室门探出半个身子把金容仙吓了一跳。

嗯？我骂出声了吗？！

金容仙很有骨气的吭哧一声，“不吃！”

“给你做了一碗，起来吧”文星伊走到床边笑着看床上的人。

只盖到胸前的棉被下是粉色丝绸睡衣，凌乱的褶皱露出纽扣间的某处空隙。文星伊努力克制着上床的冲动，只因那份她们私下签订的婚后协议上白纸黑字写着禁止身体接触。

她说不上是正人君子，但尊重人还是会的。

其实像她这种人，要什么女人没有何必玩她呢？金容仙不懂。在嫁进文家前，多少有听过一些关于文星伊的评价，总结起来就两个字—优秀。

大概她就是上帝的宠儿，人生就没有过任何坎坷，美貌家境学历都无可挑剔的一个人，嗯，厨艺也很好。

金容仙小口小口的吞着这碗分量有点多的面，假装把头发别到耳后偷偷抬眼瞄了一下坐在对面的那个低头吃宵夜还吧唧嘴的小孩，真是一点都没有大总裁的形象。

不过这个写在她结婚证上的名字到底是怎样的温柔，才连碗底都要藏着一个火候把握得刚刚好的太阳蛋呢？

#2  
金容仙为了家族的利益嫁给了文星伊，也按照她的意志搬过去文氏工作。

文星伊还给她安排了个负责外交的职位，实则只是为带她出去应酬安上一个名正言顺的借口。

在外人看来倒没什么不正常，表面夫妻到目前为止都没让人抓到小尾巴。

因为文星伊是真的喜欢金容仙，也没有和其他什么人暧昧乱搞的想法，所以她把已婚总裁这个身份做得尽可能的完美。

虽然看起来都是徒劳。

金容仙一直不怎么待见她的，在只有两个人独处之时。

虽说是结了婚，却并不完全有夫妻之实。

和一位活生生的大美女夜夜同床共枕却不能碰，对一只正常的犬系攻来说，还能有更糟糕的事吗？

“唉”想起早上一起来上班在车里被金容仙躲开的吻，文总裁挫败的把手里的文件夹丢到会议桌上，一抬头看到两边面如死灰的各个部门总才惊觉是在开早会。

属下们大气都不敢出静静地等待总裁发落，但最后只得到“这个季度的表现总体来说来可以大家继续保持”的话后便得到散会的命令。

他们都在琢磨着，莫非总裁…？

回到老板椅上喝了口秘书送过来的咖啡，文星伊仍然觉得很不甘心。

自己的魅力已经一落千丈都这种程度了吗？还是金容仙其实有喜欢的人？

想想这两种好像差不多一样糟糕吧...

不过文星伊在婚前就派人调查过，金容仙三年前的初恋前女友早就远嫁欧洲生俩娃没有任何联系，搞不好连对方长什么样都忘了。

这算是给文星伊一点点自信。

她脱掉西装外套按下办公室专线，通知秘书叫金部长过来。

“找我有事吗？”金容仙不情不愿的走到总裁的超大办公桌前看着文星伊。

文星伊扶了一下高挺鼻梁上的金丝细框眼镜，夹着钢笔的手朝她一勾，“过来说明一下你昨天交给我的文件”

金容仙半信半疑的走过去，黑色高跟鞋敲在大理石地面上哐哐作响。弯下腰刚看电脑屏幕，突然腰后一股力一扯就把她拉下坐到文星伊的大腿上。

她惊呼了一声要站起却敌不过文星伊的力气。

“站着多累啊，坐着呗”文星伊说完还把手放开了以表示遵守契约一点都没又要占她便宜的意思。

金容仙挺直着背，全身都不敢放松的紧绷着。

虽说文星伊都放开她了，可这个时候站起来又不能跑还得弯着腰靠得很近的给她说明文件，反而显得自己小家子气还很做作。

按常理来说，遇上被顶头上司大总裁从背后抱着，鼻尖的呼吸暧昧的喷洒在她脖颈的这种情景，难道不应该都半推半就的转过头去来一场办公室接吻的戏码么？

可金部长偏偏就是只保持着侧着脸的姿势，让文总裁吃不到而牙痒痒。

等到金容仙一板一眼的交代完工作，起身回到办公桌前站起着请示，“没事的话我就先走了”，文星伊才有些受伤的接受事实让她离开。

早上十点多钟，以前一直精神饱满投入工作的文氏总裁如今一副弃夫相的趴倒在桌上，拿出手机翻开通讯录约好友今晚喝酒解愁。

#3  
周末的咖啡店顾客很多，最近人手不够的丁老板亲自上阵。

金容仙坐在吧台前的高脚椅上看着她忙，但更多的是在发呆。

“15号桌”丁辉人把调好的一杯咖啡放到吧台交给服务生，才坐上椅子同金容仙讲话。

“怎么了这是”丁老板在金容仙那放空的脸前摆了摆手，把她叫回现实，“身体不舒服我帮你叫老公啊”

金容仙瞪了一眼佯装去拿手机的丁辉人，“你敢”

“不敢不敢”丁辉人乖巧的收回手坐好，“这要是我早跟人家约会去了，您怎么就这么想不开呢”

“我发现我越来越不懂她那个人了”

“怎么说”

“我家的公司是被她们搞垮的”

“…不是吧”丁辉人微微皱起眉头，“你听谁说的呢”

见金容仙扶着脸不说话，丁辉人也猜到了，“你弟？”

“他怎么和你说的，你觉得可信吗，文氏那么大，收购你们都不算太大问题还需要搞把戏？”

“那你觉得她为什么要和我结婚？”金容仙反问。

“喜欢啊……”丁辉人说出来时候又犹豫了一下，这话连她自己都不太信，何况是金容仙呢。

“我们以前从没见过面，她就去了我家一次就爱上我？你以为电视剧呢”

“嘛…这也不是不可能，你长得这么好看是吧”

金容仙嫌弃的拍开丁辉人捏自己脸颊肉的手，这时身后的风铃响起，一个长发及腰的女人推开门走进来站到她旁边。

摘下墨镜，红唇微启，“一杯美式，外带“

丁辉人冲她一笑转身到工作台，金容仙打量着旁边这位风尘女子。卡其色过膝风衣和长靴间可以窥见性感的大腿，是在女生间很少见的健康肤色。

模特？演员？韩国人？金容仙在大脑里猜测着女人的所有。

然而她突然发现了一件更有趣的事。

这个女人从进门，眼神就没离开过丁辉人。

世界上真有一见钟情？金容仙突然想起文星伊看自己时的眼神，温柔关切带着几分调笑又保持距离，和她的性格倒是颇为符合。

如果真要深究起来，婚礼那天，文星伊掀起婚纱头盖凑近吻她的时候，金容仙有过心尖一颤全身窜过像触电般的激流感。

不知道这算不算，再见倾心呢？

抬手一看表，发现自己已经在丁老板的咖啡馆消磨了大半个下午，作为有夫之妇得回家做饭了。

“辉人，我要回家咯”金容仙冲着里头正认真工作的咖啡师说道。

辉人，这名字，她妈妈该不会是漫画迷吧。安惠真挑唇笑了，还没出手就套到名字，看来今天的运气果然不赖。

“哦好，小心点哦”

安惠真顺着咖啡师的小奶音，把目光转移到旁边客人的身上，意外的对上她的眼神。

金容仙转身之际就把手伸进包包里拿手机，一边给丁辉人发了一条讯息一边走出店外。

“您的美式”丁辉人把咖啡送到客人手边，移动到收银机前打单。

看着这位美貌独特的客人刷卡，低头在凭条上签好字，丁老板礼貌的伸出双手要去接过小票，却被她的举动吓到。

安惠真用签字笔捅破了小单，随意的在纸上转了个圈用力一划，指尖夹着小票递给丁辉人。

“哦莫，怎么做到的？“丁辉人诧异的接过小票，明明刚刚就在眼前就被划破的纸放到自己手里却完好无缺，她惊奇的问道。

安惠真挑眉笑，“一点小把戏”

“好厉害”

看着丁老板一脸崇拜，安惠真说出了此行的目的，“我是旁边新开酒吧的老板，在这方面，你才是前辈”

这么一说丁辉人也想起旁边那家新店也装修得似乎已经好了，“啊，原来是你的，快开业了吧”

“是的，今晚，能有幸邀请你吗？“

“哈哈，可以啊，和朋友一起也行吗？”

“当然，非常欢迎，到了的话直接联系我就可以”安惠真伸出五个手指头对她saygoodbye

丁辉人疑惑的抬起手，“啊抱歉，您的联系方式...？”

“哦，大概在你的围裙口袋里？”

丁辉人赶紧把手伸进短围裙的口袋，从里面拿出一张折起的白纸，再抬起头时，这位在联系方式后面写着安惠真的女人已经走出店外了。

真是个有趣的人呢。丁辉人迫不及待的拿起手机问金容仙晚上要不要一起去安老板的酒吧尝尝鲜，但先看到了两条几分钟前的讯息。

是一张刚刚安惠真撑着下巴认真的凝视正制作咖啡的自己的图片，后面一句“看来有人crush on you 了”

丁辉人点开照片原图，雨后放晴的阳光正好洒在安惠真的身后，联想起刚刚的小把戏，丁老板的小脑袋冒出了一个想法。

安老板难道是从美漫里走出来的女主角？

#4  
“你的裙子是不是太长了？”文星伊站在穿衣镜前打领带，余光瞥向身后刚换上晚礼裙的金容仙。

黑色无袖蕾丝长裙衬出了她的高贵气质的同时也凸显出前凸后翘的好身材。今晚聚集了本市商业大鳄的慈善晚会，带着金容仙出席绝对是回头率无数了。

文星伊这么想倒是有些不大开心起来，这么漂亮的老婆真应该藏在家里自己欣赏才好呢。

金容仙坐到化妆台前拿起唇彩，“还不是为了搭配你”

“这样啊”文星伊欣赏着镜子里穿着灰色三件套西装帅气的自己，整理了一下束起长发留在耳边的散发，走向金容仙。

“其实你这么漂亮，不需要化妆也行”

“你懂什么”

连金容仙本人都没有发现，不管文星伊说什么，她的第一反应都是反驳。

“是是是，我不懂”

文星伊好笑的在她旁边弯下腰撑着桌子，把那一排排化妆品一个个看过去。

显然它们不认识文总裁，文总裁不认识它们。

看着文星伊盯着自己的高价化妆品们看，青涩少年般的侧脸和真挚带着可爱的眼神着实让人心动。

金容仙心底竟油生出一股轻快的情绪，“怎么，心疼你的钱了？”

“哈，这点钱我还是付得起的”文星伊把手搭在金容仙的肩上，指尖勾住微卷长发别到耳后。

最近她们似乎习惯了这种偶尔突然出现的小动作。

连接吻也有过那么一次两次，红着脸被自己圈住又不推拒的样子确实很可爱，在家里穿着那些沁凉的睡衣也是极致诱惑。

至于金容仙对自己态度的改变，文星伊只是认为水到渠成罢了没有过多猜疑。

保姆车停在会场门口，侍应生过来开车门。

文星伊先迈出长腿下了车，然后等着金容仙挽上她的手臂，一同步上红毯面对各大媒体纷纷对准她们的摄像机。

近乎疯狂的快门声让金容仙有些紧张，虽然也算是有钱人家的千金，这么大的场面还是第一次。

走过长红毯，对着各个方位的镜头摆拍，表面看起来风光亮丽，其实心里慌得不行。

突然冰凉的手被握在温热的掌心里，金容仙疑惑的抬头看她，文星伊微笑的点点头，用口型无声的说了一句“做得好”

金容仙含羞的抿住下嘴唇，这一幕正好被镜头记录。

“哇塞，太甜了吧！你们收粉丝嘛！”安惠真一大早的就跑到文总裁的办公室，还很贴心的带了丁老板的手工咖啡。

文星伊瞄了一眼安惠真手上平板里昨晚自己和金容仙被记者大肆宣扬甜蜜夫妻出席晚会的视频，不着痕迹地勾唇笑。

想到昨晚后续发生的事，文总裁更是心猿意马。

她们进入会场在贵宾席落座后，期间会有一些明星上台表演热场。

文星伊正津津有味的观看着一个女团的舞蹈表演，突然被金容仙扯了扯袖子。

“嗯？”  
“很性感哦”

文星伊转过头，金容仙说完话也不搭理她，撅着嘴气鼓鼓的样子，可爱到让她想捏捏脸颊肉。

“我不看就是了”文星伊凑到金容仙的耳边说道。

低醇的嗓音和暧昧的语气，金容仙有点恍惚。

她这是怎么了，居然在文星伊看别的女人时有如此强烈的吃醋感。

相比起迷惑的金容仙，文星伊的好心情简直是一点都不打算掩饰。

先是在后面晚会上直接捐了几个亿，连好几位凑过来套近乎的企业家的巴结都没有像往常高冷拒绝还聊了几句。

而且从金容仙吃了一把小醋后，文星伊就没把眼睛放到那些女艺人身上，而是饱含爱意的只看着金容仙一个人。

在记者披露出去的视频中可以看到，好动症三岁屁孩总裁坐在台下只做了一件事—玩老婆。

不是拿着座位牌放在金容仙头上，就是拿着加湿瓶朝她乱喷。

视频下的评论都是原来文氏总裁的高冷只是给外人看的。

对于文星伊的皮，金容仙只能半推半就的接受。  
也不知道是她不想惹怒文星伊，还是觉得一味的推拒会让文星伊对她乏味。

若不是每天早上醒来都要确认一遍无名指上的定制婚戒，金容仙有时都会觉得现在的生活太不真实。

嫁给一个二十几年来都素不相识的人，还拥有她的独家宠爱是否太过不真实？

文星伊对她，有时候真的是霸道得可爱。

就像昨夜在晚会最后合照时，旁边一个人不小心踩到了她的裙摆害得她差点摔倒。

金容仙当时下意识的抓住文星伊的手臂，而后者更是霸气一搂将她圈在怀里。

踩到她的人连连几声道歉，文星伊只是不耐烦的点了一下头，转身就弯下腰捡起金容仙拖到地上的裙摆。

在上下楼梯的时候也是没有思考的伸出手让她牵住，还要伸出另一只手握着她的手腕生怕金容仙踩空。

都到这种程度了，金容仙不动心也说不过去。

然而每当对上文星伊因为自己的主动而闪闪发亮的黑瞳时，金容仙就对自己即将要背叛她的事就动摇几分。

#5  
总裁专属电梯门才一合上，文总裁就不安分抱住金部长。

自从金容仙松口接受了文星伊后，她的爱意就像找到了一个宣泄的出口，一点不剩的浇灌在自己身上。

“中午去哪里吃饭好呢？”文星伊比金容仙要高一些，所以得低下头才能在她耳边讲话。

金容仙握住她放在自己腹前的双手，笑道，“文总不是应该先想想早上的工作安排吗”

“不想，又没有你好玩”

“你现在真的很像昏君知道吗？绑了良家妇女后无心问政”

“那今晚可以侍寝嘛”

“我劝你不要得寸进尺”

“嗷，我可以等”文星伊欢乐的说道，然后在电梯门打开之前先放开了怀里的人。

门一开便抬手对站着等她的秘书打招呼，“早”

衣冠禽兽…  
金容仙突然冒出这个词，怕不是为文星伊这人量身定做的。

进了总裁办公室，金容仙轻车熟路的坐到沙发上，打开笔电。

金部长当然不是没有自己的办公室，只是文总裁每天都要找借口要她过来办公室面圣，走来走去也很累，金容仙便提出不如直接在这里办公算了，文星伊也乐得同意。

批复了几个文件，桌上的内线电话响起。

“文总，裴总的代表团到了，正在会客室等您”  
“好，现在过去”

文星伊起身离开办公桌，看见金容仙抬头望着自己便向她抛去一个帅得一塌糊涂的Wink.

油腻鬼…

金容仙微微皱起眉头嫌弃，却没有发现自己上扬的嘴角早已暴露了她的心情。

但很快笑意就随着门关上而收起。

金容仙看着紧闭的门，吞了吞口水快速从包里拿出U盘快步走到文星伊的办公桌前。

很幸运，电脑没关。

金容仙把U盘插进接口，颤抖着手握住鼠标找自己要的资料夹。

点击、复制、粘贴。

看着界面的百分数一点点增加，金容仙却已经开始后悔。

这些日子她一点点的不折手段获取文星伊的信任，就是为了窃取这份自己弟弟拜托她要的资料，而这么做，只是为了报复文氏。

她恨文星伊吗？

当然是恨的，如果不是文星伊，金家的公司就不会变成现在这样只能靠文氏扶持。

但是喜欢也不少。

文星伊对她太好了，甚至可以说，在此前二十几年的人生，都没有一个人如此把她放在心尖上宠着。

金容仙答应弟弟，只帮他做这么一件事扯平。

以后她就是文家的人，不会再背叛文星伊。

复制成功的窗口跳出，金容仙拔出U盘，正要关掉那个文件夹的时候。

门开了。

金容仙猛的望向走进来的人，看清楚后才磕磕碰碰的说道，“啊，早啊，孙总…”

“早，你怎么坐在这？”孙胜完可没有被爱情冲昏头脑，对于一个外人作为集团副总裁她还是很有警惕性的。

金家的女儿坐在文氏总裁的电脑前，别告诉她只是在上网浏览网页这种破借口。

“啊，我，帮星伊整理一下桌子”

“这种事助理会做，不用劳烦金部长了”

“这个，那不一样嘛”金容仙低下头不敢和孙胜完凌厉的眼神对视。

孙胜完也不想搞得太难看，走几步就在办公桌前停下了，从皮椅的反光判断电脑是开着的。

“星伊呢？”

“好像是去会见客户”

“对了，前几天那个你负责的活动有几个问题要问你”孙胜完指了指沙发，“不介意过去那边交流一下吧”

“好的”金容仙拽紧U盘的手心已经满满的汗，心脏也在毫无规律的狂跳。

这份紧张感直到中午和文星伊出去吃午餐都还未尽。

“怎么，身体不舒服吗？还是这一家不合你胃口？”文星伊看着她从坐下来就一副紧锁眉头的模样关切的问。

“要不我们换一家，你想吃什么我现在定”

“还是你要先回家休息，我去给你买吃的”

文星伊一下就抛出几个问题，金容仙都还没好好捋清楚呢她就拿过外套要穿上了。

金容仙赶紧拉住她的手让她坐下，“我没事，胃有点不舒服而已，你吃吧，我喝点东西就好了”

“那用不用去看医生？怎么不舒服？疼吗？”

“你不用这么夸张啦”金容仙好笑的捏了捏文仓鼠的脸，“不疼”

胃不疼，心疼。

自己真是太混蛋了不是吗？占着文星伊的喜欢却背地里干背叛她的事。

可是，文星伊对金家做的事，也说不过去。

她是金家的女儿，所以必须做这一次。

只有这样才能真的没有后顾之忧，成为与文星伊患难与共的妻子。

“好”文星伊咧嘴笑。

干净的少年模样刺痛了金容仙的视网膜，她差一点就要因为那一股心痛的无力感而把真相告诉文星伊。

下午的时候趁文星伊出去，金容仙把文件发给了弟弟，然后彻底删除记录。

当晚，文星伊在半夜被连环 call叫醒，几秒之后就挂断电话下床更衣。

金容仙半睡半醒间只听到她说了一句“召开董事会议”，立刻清醒过来。

“发生什么了吗？”

文星伊回头冲她笑了笑，“吵醒你了啊，抱歉，公司有点事，我得去处理一下”

“很严重…吗？”金容仙知道自己问的是废话。若不严重，能大半夜把总裁叫醒么？

“嗯，有点吧，别担心，有我在呢”文星伊还是笑着，伸手揉了揉她的头发。

“好…好”

金容仙木纳的点着头，目送着文星伊换了外出服然后离开。

这可是她的超级无敌厉害宇宙天才文星伊啊，一定可以渡过这次难关的吧…

一定可以的…

直到窗外的微光透过窗帘缝隙照进来，金容仙才发觉已经天亮。

她揉着因为坐太久而发麻的小腿，直到可以伸直了才拿过手机拨通那个最熟悉的号码。

“喂？”铃声响了很久才被接起。

金容仙清了清嗓子问，“星伊…你要吃什么早餐吗？我带到公司去”

“不用”意外的冰冷回答让金容仙心里发怵，文星伊的下一句更是直接让她从头到脚的发冷。

“还有，你暂时不要来公司了，工作会临时安排别人负责”

电话被那边挂断，金容仙握着手机呆愣的坐在床边不知所措。

虽然文星伊并没有说是她，可让她不要去公司明摆着就已经是在怀疑她了。

金容仙打开电脑看着早间新闻里关于文氏股票大跌的新闻，觉得有必要去一趟金家了。

因为事出突然，金母对女儿一大早就回娘家吓了一跳。

“爸和容硕呢？”  
“在书房…”

得到想要的信息，金容仙立刻跑上了二楼。

正欲敲门，忽然听见书房里面传出争吵声。

“文家帮了我们多少你小子心里没数吗？！你翅膀硬了要飞了是不是？！”是爸爸的声音。

金容仙把耳朵贴在门上，想听得更清楚。

面对金父的质问，金容硕红着脸反驳，“爸，文家对我们再好又怎样！还不是也有在利用我们么！”

“你以为我不知道你那点破事！赌球赌输了去跟文家要钱没要到，就动歪心思了不是？”

“…那，那又怎样……爸你现在看看，文氏这次受这么大打击，对我们来说也不是什么坏事啊…搞不好还能…”

“你给我闭嘴！你知不知道你姐还在文家呢！”

“切，嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，爸我才是您的轻生儿子啊”

“我没你这么孽子！”

后面的对话金容仙已经听不进去了，她的精神几乎就在崩溃断线的边缘。

原来金家所受的创伤并不是文星伊做的…原来自己是被当成傻子利用的…

可就算知道真相也于事无补，害了最爱她的人，是自己…

#6  
又是一个人的晚餐，连续三天了，文星伊都没有回过一次家。

金容仙嘴里嚼着鲜嫩多汁的牛排，却是索然无味。

“唉”

烦躁的把刀叉扔到桌上，因为碰到盘子而发出清脆的声音。

虽然从媒体知道文星伊把这件事处理得很好，金容仙还是很想听到文星伊亲口说出这件事已经解决了。

但对现在的她来说，根本是天方夜谭。

而且只要文星伊解决了这件事，就会开始着手揪内鬼。

当然这不需要太费力气，因为金容仙已经决定要和文星伊坦白了。

不抱着任何希望的入睡，结果依旧是难以入眠的夜晚。

这几天下来，金容仙的黑眼圈从没如此重过，眼袋也哭得浮肿。

黑暗中手机屏亮起，金容仙没有任何犹豫的接起电话。

声音却不是号码的主人，她知道是孙胜完。

“星伊喝醉了，我把她送到门口，出来开门吧”

金容仙抹掉泪水，下到一楼去开门，见到了这几天她思念到快要发疯的人。

文星伊斜斜歪歪的搭着孙胜完的肩膀，领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，衬衫两边袖子也卷得不对称，面色非常疲倦。

怎么才三天就瘦成这样了，本来就没什么肉的脸现在瘦削得不像话。

金容仙一阵心疼的接过文星伊，孙胜完帮忙要关上门，中途停住，又喊住金容仙。

“虽然和你说可能没有太大的意义，我还是觉得你有必要知道”

“这一次泄漏出去的东西，可以让政府拿到文氏的一些关键信息，所以星伊主要是通过说服打通几个高官的关系，今晚请他们吃饭，为了文氏，星伊第一次低声下气的说话还被灌酒，我和她做了这么多年的朋友，第一次见到这样的她”

“希望你可以珍惜，她可以原谅你，我不会”

金容仙再次向孙胜完道谢后，吃力的把她带回卧室扶到床上躺倒。

虽然文星伊体型不大，但是因为长期锻炼所以身体很结实，金容仙累得满头大汗。

“你先躺着，我去给你倒水”

文星伊拉住金容仙的手腕，大口的呼着气说道，“容仙呐…不要走”

“我只是去倒…，不，我就在这里，我不会走的”

金容仙早就因为孙胜完的话想躲起来哭了，现在更是因为文星伊的挽留而控制不住。

她胡乱地摇着头词不达意，爬上床躺在文星伊身边，哭得稀里哗啦。

“对不起星伊…对不起…”金容仙趴在她的胸口上不住的道歉，“那份资料，是我偷的”

“好了，不要再说了”文星伊扣住金容仙的脑袋吻了一下她的额角。

“你还会…喜欢我吗…？”金容仙哭得上气不接下气，不顾自己现在有多丑问。

文星伊笑了一下，用力扳过金容仙的脸，“金容仙你给我听好，我只要你会笑就足够了”

“其实，我很早就喜欢上你了”

金容仙吸了吸鼻子，跪坐在文星伊身上，一件一件的褪去身上的衣物。

然后主动的脱掉文星伊的衣服，弯下身子把修长的身体覆上去。

裸/露/皮肤相接触的那一刻，金容仙颤栗了一下，呼吸急促的闭上眼。

看着身上人一副大义凛然要献/身的样子，文星伊觉得可爱到有些可笑，忍不住抬起腰/摩/擦着她。

“你愿意给我吗？”

“我愿意”  
“只要是你，我都愿意”

#7

“你确定你想好了吗？我不会收手的”

金容仙望进了文星伊因为酒精混杂着情/欲而迷蒙失魂的眼底，手掌怜惜的贴上她的脸颊，“以前怎么没发现你这么犹豫呢？”

要让恋人快速闭嘴的有效办法就是——接吻。

唇齿相依存间，文星伊大腿有意无意顶着金容仙的湿热，金容仙也主动的摆动腰肢和她一起配合着节奏。

不得不说金容仙的身材真的会让文星伊即使未进入就已经有了满足感，她使劲的贴着文星伊，不时从喉间漏出难耐的喘息。

“嗯...”文星伊高挺的鼻尖靠在金容仙发热的耳边磨蹭，不规律的呼出一阵热气，让身上人腿间发软的释放。

脑中的画面开始被空白占据，感受到金容仙到达高点后的战栗，文星伊抱住她往床面倒，交换了上下的位置。

和那处柔软交叠，摆/动，摩/擦。

两处柔软似乎有一种引力使之贴合不分开，如触电般一阵又一阵酥麻感从下涌上，大脑被欲望占有的那一刻丧失了理智思考的功能。

“抱...要抱...星伊呐”金容仙抬起双手去抓文星伊的手，带着哭腔的撒娇差点就让文星伊要把她撕碎吞入。

文星伊抱住她的腰半坐起，俊脸埋进金容仙胸前，碰撞的动作更加激烈，一时间卧室只剩水渍声和断断续续的激烈喘息。

瘫软下来的金容仙蹭到了文星伊怀里缩着，本来就很可爱的人做完之后软趴趴的乖巧兔子样更是让文星伊不肯放过的无尽索取。

折腾了一整夜，加上这几天睡得不好，心情如此大起大落，金容仙最后几乎是一闭上眼就沉睡在文星伊的臂弯里。

大概是被子没有盖好，金容仙是被冷醒的。

睁眼待清醒过来时，发现已经早上八点多了。她下意识的要把文星伊摇醒让她去上班，但一转头看到她的睡颜，还有锁骨下那一片昨晚自己留下的红色印记，金容仙抬起的手落到了她的脸上。

只是稍微动了一下身子，下身就泛起一阵甜蜜的疼痛感，金容仙怪起了昨晚文星伊过分的索取，所以想逗逗她。

慢慢吻着满是草莓的脖颈，直到有往下的趋势，文星伊才不大安稳的动了一下。

金容仙抬眼看她，结果文星伊只是喉结滚动，说了一句“别闹”就又睡过去。

“诶”金容仙娇嗔的推了她一下，没反应。凑过去咬住文星伊的耳垂，充满肉欲的身子也挤压着文星伊的。

这时文星伊才总算动了一下眼皮，慢慢睁开，表情恍惚，努力辨认着眼前人。

“啊...你？”

她半天才清醒过来似的，呆呆的微张着嘴好像不记得了金容仙这个人。

“怎么了？”文星伊有些逃避的眼神让金容仙心里一阵泛酸。

昨晚的告白难道只是醉酒后的失态，现在酒醒要反悔了么？

“啊，早”文星伊恢复了神智，才提起嘴角笑了笑，却看见金容仙垂着眼一言不发，突然转过身子要下床。

“要去哪？”文星伊一把搂住她拉回自己怀里，低头在她单薄的肩头亲了一下。

金容仙背对着她不肯转身，她只是想听听清醒的文星伊会不会承认昨晚那番告白。

其实不承认也没关系，她可以现在就收拾东西离开文家，即使背负上罪名也是她活该。

然而在金容仙一阵心理战斗的时候，直脑筋的文星伊有些懵。

一大清早的，她搞不懂金容仙在闹脾气，刚刚不还好好的么？这女人的心思真是海底针啊。

见金容仙不搭理自己，文星伊只好恶作剧般去闹她。环着腰的手伸出一只悄悄探入腿间，果然怀里人立刻就有反应了。

金容仙倒吸了一口气，想起昨晚的疯狂涨红了脸，扭动身子想挣脱开文星伊，”不要...“

“真的不要嘛？有东西出来咯？”文星伊坏笑的把沾染了晶莹液体的手指伸到金容仙眼前让她看。

该死...太丢人了吧金容仙！她只是碰了一下怎么就尽往那方面想呢！金容仙羞耻得低着头，脸蛋涨得通红。

这副想让人吃了她的可爱把文星伊逗笑，故意用很恶劣的声音咬着她的耳说，“求我就给你哦’

金容仙咬着唇连气都不出。

“哦？不乖哦”

盖在丝绒上的手探出指尖更加挑逗，金容仙像是小动物被踩了尾巴一样猛地挺起腰，“别...”

”那，说你喜欢我“

“我…”从文星伊嘴里听到喜欢这个词时，金容仙热泪差点就要夺眶而出，过了好一会她才转过去面对着她，“昨晚的话，你会反悔吗？“

文星伊盯着金容仙红红的眼眶，几秒后才缓缓开口，“嗯，我现在反悔了”

“那...那我...”眼里的光亮抖了一下，眼角的液体慢慢的顺着脸颊沾湿枕头。

文星伊看着她哭却严肃了表情，捧起金容仙的脸，不那么温柔的擦掉挂在漂亮脸蛋上的泪。

鼻尖对着鼻尖道，“我不要你喜欢我了”

“说你爱我”

金容仙拳头逐渐抓紧，半晌才哭出声捶了她一下，“讨厌！！“

“傻瓜”文星伊笑着，把她抱紧，“就这么不相信我么？”

金容仙无声的摇了摇头。

闭着眼睛把脸贴在文星伊的胸口上，感受着心脏强有力的跳动。

这个位置，以后就是她金容仙的了，“我爱你”

#8

“我哪天要是卷款携逃了，你也会原谅我吗？”

孙副总裁在听了几分钟和她一起出差的文总裁在电话里和家里娇妻的早安问好后，抖了抖一身的鸡皮疙瘩问。

“不会”文星伊把手机放到桌上很认真的摇摇头。

“啧啧啧，爱情的力量真是伟大”孙胜完一脸嫌弃。

文星伊学着语重心长的口气，“爱的本质是赋予一个人伤害自己的权利”

“等你被裴老师伤害一次就懂了”

“滚，别乱讲话”

"哈，怕了？"

“工作时间请不要说工作以外的事"

有了爱情滋润，文总裁工作效率提升了好几倍，雷厉风行的做事风格也成了她的标签。

这次和孙胜完远赴美国谈合作，是婚后第一次长达半个月的出差。

金容仙已经不再在文氏上班，专心做起了家庭主妇。

虽然文星伊说无所谓，但金容仙也知道如果自己还去文氏，董事们肯定要在这件事上刁难文星伊。

翻着日历，虽然离文星伊出差才过去一周，金容仙觉得好像有一年那么久。

没有年下攻的暖床、没有文总裁的早晚安吻、没有小屁孩的恶作剧。

没有文星伊，做什么事都变得无趣。

知道金容仙这些天都在家抠脚，怕文星伊回家只看到一座望夫石，丁辉人好心的把她call出来约会。

因为白天都在店里忙，只有晚上才有时间，便把地点选在了安老板的酒吧。

金容仙连妆都懒得化，直接素面朝天的就去了，结果看到丁辉人吓了一大跳。

“说好来喝鲜榨果汁的，你怎么回事？？？”

金容仙拿起丁老板一搓金黄色的碎短发，对她突然转变风格而惊讶，“我跟你讲你不要乱来啊”

丁辉人无语的拍开金容仙的手，“想多了你，我有目标的”

话音刚落，丁辉人就把视线转移到楼梯口出来的人，金容仙回头一看，“哦？安老板啊”

安惠真原来是文星伊的朋友，后来去过家里几次，金容仙也就认识了。

那次在咖啡店后，没听说两人有什么进展，现在看来丁辉人这个闷骚的家伙居然是要先行动了。

好朋友能找到自己的幸福当然是好的，而且安惠真这个人也很不错。

去家里找文星伊玩的时候有时不化浓妆，完全像个孩子一样。

显然安惠真也对丁辉人一改形象而有些吃惊，很快勾起一个随性的笑，“来了也不告诉我，两位美女要喝点什么”

“苹果汁”金容仙脱口而出。

丁辉人瞳孔地震的看了一眼旁边这位小姐妹，金容仙这是把饥渴两个字写脸上了吧！

“我要长岛冰茶”

安惠真抬起头看着丁辉人，看懂了眼里的意味低下头宠溺一笑，害得金容仙在她俩之间来来回回的看。

这种空气间要爆炸的电流是什么鬼？还有长岛冰茶是什么？

在喝露水嘟嘟都会醉的酒精垃圾的想法里，带着茶字不就是什么和冰红茶差不多的东西吗！

喝个茶都能眉来眼去，看来这事是要成了。

这时金容仙放在包里的手机震动，是她调设的闹钟。现在文星伊那边是早上八点多，她要叫她起床。

拨通电话，金容仙软糯的声音让在场的其他两人打了个冷颤。

“星～起床咯”

“嗯…我再睡会”

“不行！不起来要打你哦”

“嗯”

“星～”

“起来了”

“嗯～看天气预报你那边在下雨哦，冷的话要多穿点”

“好”  
“去洗漱吧，待会把早餐拍给我看，爱你”

“我也爱你”

安惠真在柯林斯杯中倒入雪克壶里面的酒液，然后加冰块，放上柠檬片装饰，移到丁辉人面前。

两人都对这对夫妇的当众撒狗粮非常不满，眼神交换间决定下一次一定不要带上金容仙了。

同样对这对夫妇秀恩爱极度嫌弃的还有孙胜完，但其实更多的羡慕嫉妒。

文星伊连吃个早餐还有人关心着，而自己家的裴老师都不打个电话来找她。

裴柱现是大学教授，也是文星伊的大学学姐，孙胜完后来去她任教的大学做过演讲，那个活动主持人就是裴老师。

一来二去两人就在一起了，算起来也有三年多，然而甜度却远远不及文星伊和金容仙这对结婚还不到一年的小夫妻。

虽然还不到七年之痒的程度，孙胜完也在琢磨着是不是该求个婚了。

“哎，结婚…什么感觉”在经过一早上的工作后出去吃饭的车上，孙胜完问坐在旁边有点经验的好友。

文星伊抬抬眉毛笑道，“你也要一起来坟墓里了？”

婚姻是爱情的坟墓，这句话不知道谁说的，但总有那么点道理。

比方刚开始还很在意形象的金容仙，现在可以三四天不洗头。

性感睡衣也在衣柜压箱底，美名其曰保暖重要。

“什么跟什么，我认真的”孙胜完捅了一下不知道走神到哪去了的文星伊。

“很好啊”

平心而论，文星伊现在的婚后生活绝对是有利于身心健康发展的。

“我要求婚了，这次回去”孙胜完深呼了口气说道。

“哦…我的女神要嫁人了啊”文星伊感叹了一下，她在大学时期还特别喜欢裴住现来着，只是裴学姐一直把她当妹妹。

这一点孙胜完是知情的，当时把裴住现带出来给文星伊认识的时候就知道原来两人早就认识。

即使是在和自己谈恋爱后，裴住现还是很宠文星伊，记不清她的三围却对文星伊的喜好了如指掌，和她出去旅行带礼物还惦记着文星伊的一份。

孙胜完想到这些狠狠的朝文星伊抡了一拳出气。

“诶诶，君子动口不动手”

“我就不懂了，怎么谁都喜欢你啊”

“这就是人格魅力，懂不懂”

文星伊嘻嘻哈哈的笑着，车子驶过一片居民区，她突然疑惑的嗯了一声，“这个地方我们是不是来过？”

孙胜完愣了一下，在文星伊转过脸看她之前先恢复了淡定的神色。

“没有，你记错了”

#9

在文总裁出差回家的头一个周末，金容仙没有要给她休息的意思。

把睡到太阳当头照的文星伊从床上撸起赶去洗漱才去做两人的早餐。

“啊～”文星伊伸了个懒腰打哈欠，靠在桌边看着布置早餐的大美女。

“快点吃啦”金容仙喊她过去坐好。

“真的不能在家吗？”

“说好要陪我去逛街的”

金容仙小嘴一撅，专属娇嗔‘昂～’就呼之欲出。

“知道了”文星伊正色，她可不想才醒来就因为某人的撒娇而大脑充血。

对于文大总裁来说，陪老婆逛街就只是当拎东西的，一件同款不同色的衣服都能挑半天还要考虑各种搭配，真的不是文星伊的做事风格。

所以她多半是在为客人准备的椅子上闭眼修身养性或者滑手机。

不过对金容仙来说问题就不一样了，带着文星伊出来逛街完全长脸。

刷卡买单不说，就凭文星伊那张少女梦中情人的帅气脸蛋，金容仙挽着她的手简直可以目中无人。

“星伊，走啦”

啊终于…听到金容仙在叫自己，文星伊收起手机过去为她买单。

流利的在小票上签了名字，文星伊往后退到金容仙身后，双手插兜等着导购员把衣服包装起来。

金容仙站在她身前侧饶有兴趣的看着前面广告屏上的内容，还像个小孩一样摇摇晃晃的左右晃动身子。

文星伊闻了一下金容仙头发的味道，嗯，昨晚有洗头，可以放心的吸几口仙气。

“哎呦”漂亮笨蛋果然崴了一下，微微倾倒在文星伊身上，很快就站住脚。

抬起头去看文星伊，发现她在勾唇偷笑自己，两只手还放在裤兜里装高冷，金容仙哼了一声。

文星伊在她额头轻轻吻了一下，眼里温柔得都可以溺死人，害得导购差点摔桌暴走。

“请慢走～”

文星伊伸出左手接过几个袋子，金容仙自然的抓上了她的右手十指紧扣。

导购员看着两人冒着粉色泡泡走出店外的背影，默默祈祷别慢走了还是走快点吧，单身狗受不了这委屈。

吃过下午茶休息了一会，金容仙开始新一轮的大战。

文星伊却发现了一位熟人。

“姐姐”

裴柱现听到一个熟悉的低音，抬头一看果然是文星伊。

“哦，星伊啊”她莞尔一笑，视线越过她的身后，寻到了金容仙的身影。

文星伊笑笑说道，“陪她出来逛街”

“真好”裴柱现轻声说道，同时指了指挑选柜里的豆沙色口红请BA帮她试妆。

文星伊走到她旁边，“胜完没和你一起吗？”

“没，我自己出来随便走走，是不是你给她太多工作啦，在家加班呢”裴柱现在镜子前试色号。

“才没有，她本来是工作狂魔嘛”

文星伊露齿笑起来，裴柱现看了她一眼，换了个话题，“适合我吗？”

“诶…？都好看啊”文星伊眨眨眼认真的说。

“怎么样都好看吗？”

“对啊”

裴柱现扑哧一笑，“你这么说，容仙可要不乐意了”

“她也经常问，不过我都觉得差不多嘛，看不出有什么区别”文星伊顺着她的话往金容仙看去，后者显然还没有发现这边的情况。

“会好好使用口红的女人，是值得敬佩的”裴柱现从眼角瞥见文星伊的动作。

“嗯…”文星伊若有所思的点点头，“那姐姐能帮我挑一只吗？我想送给她”

裴柱现抬了一下眼角，“她缺么？”

“只是为了表达我的敬佩”文星伊笑。

金容仙看中了一款包包，转头要去叫文星伊，却发现她不在原来那个位置。

有些慌的四处张望，在收银柜台前看见了她和裴柱现在一起的身影，看起来是买了口红。

明明是郎才女貌的一对，却有些刺眼。

裴柱现，她不熟，只知道有这么一个人，算是文星伊的红颜。

所以金容仙是把裴柱现当作情敌来看的。

情敌相见分外眼红，金容仙不悦的走过去，裴柱现却正好离开，手里还提着购物包装袋。

文星伊保持着目送她离开的姿势，金容仙看着她深情款款的样子突然不想过去了。

万一呢？万一不是她要的答案，她本就如同泡沫一般的梦会不会破灭。

金容仙瞅着自己的手紧闭着嘴已经一路了，文星伊都看不下去才问，“怎么了，心情不好？”

“不像买了很多嘛，回家一件件试，还是没买到想要的，嗯？想要订做还是怎样你就和我说”

文星伊开着车，没办法盯着金容仙看，只能尽量让自己的语气听起来关切些。

“没有”金容仙抬起头看向窗外的夜景，不冷不淡的回答。

文星伊想想也没什么好说的，她有时候真的不太懂金容仙不开心的点。

“刚刚有碰见柱现姐姐”

“哦”金容仙因为这个名字而眼神聚焦。

“她和胜完要结婚了”文星伊的尾音听起来很愉快。

金容仙没头没尾的蹦出一句，“你希望她们结婚吗？”

“当然啦，她们在一起好久了”

“你不会觉得，可惜么”

“什么？为什么…她可是胜完的女朋友诶”文星伊笑。

她的意思是自己都结婚了，而且裴柱现的结婚对象是同样优秀的孙胜完，为什么会觉得可惜。

然而在金容仙听来，味道就变了。

如果裴柱现不是孙胜完的女友，如果孙胜完不是她的朋友，她就要和裴柱现在一起吗？

因为金容仙不开心，文星伊回到家也没什么兴致。洗了澡早早就上床睡觉，还把送口红的事给忘了。

#10

第二天文星伊出门上班，顺路送金容仙去丁辉人的咖啡店。

现在金容仙肯定是坐在某个角落和丁辉人骂自己的不是，文星伊想想都觉得好笑。

这女人的心思真的太难懂。

因为晚上有个休闲聚会，文星伊中午回了一趟家换衣服。

忽然记起口红的事，便把那只口红放在金容仙的化妆台上，想给她一个惊喜。

倘若先前没有碰见裴柱现，可能金容仙会心花怒放的收下这份惊喜礼物。

然而她昨天是看得清清楚楚。

桌上放着那只细管小金条，不就是在专柜时看见裴柱现和文星伊在一起时买的么…

金容仙失魂落魄的离开了别墅，心底失落的怅然感和这被黄昏渲染的悲秋搭配得刚刚好。

僵尸般的来到了安惠真的酒吧，要了个包厢打算一醉方休。

但是安老板是聪明人，先把金容仙骗去包厢坐好了立刻打电话通知文星伊。

文星伊匆匆赶到酒吧，把金容仙手里的酒瓶夺走，“怎么喝酒呢”

“你和裴柱现，都已经发展到这种程度了吗”喝了酒金容仙已经理智全无，劈头盖脸抓着文星伊就问。

“你在说什么？我们只是朋友”

“那这是什么”金容仙把口红拿出来摆到她眼前。

“在外面就算了还带回家！带到卧室！你们干了什么事自己心里清楚！”

文星伊拧紧了好看的眉，压住怒气，“你怎么揣测我无所谓，不要把柱现和那种随便的女人混为一谈”

“是吗，那你和她过去啊！怎么，因为要结婚了才急不可耐跑家里去么！”

“金容仙！我说最后一次，不要再扯到柱现身上！”

果然柱现在她心里要重要得多呢，为了她甚至吼了自己。

金容仙苦笑着，用力把手里的细管小金条丢出窗外，怒瞪着文星伊。

“你为什么非得这样呢”文星伊有些无力的摇摇头。

“我不懂口红，所以拜托柱现帮我挑一只适合你的，想要给你一个惊喜。如果你不相信，购物小票现在还在家里”

听到这个自己想都没想过的解释，金容仙呆愣着望住文星伊。

那么悲伤的神情，眼底满是对自己的失望。

她想说点什么，却连道歉都显得苍白，只能伸手抓住文星伊站起身要离开的衣袖，“对不起…”

“没必要道歉”

文星伊冷冷的开口，同时把她骨节泛白的手拂开。

“我们暂时还是先冷静一下吧”

如果自己不要乱想乱发脾气，不冲动，就不会发生这种事啊，金容仙气自己。

在哭了一通后，金容仙去和安惠真要了进入后面那片荒草地的钥匙。

不管什么理由，她都要把口红找回来，再去和文星伊好好道歉。

荒草地虽然没有很大，但要在没有照明灯的情况下找到如此小的口红，不是件易事。

金容仙拿着手机打电筒，弯腰仔细的寻找被自己丢掉的口红。

从没干过粗活的她，脚被草丛里的不知名虫子叮得奇痒，也只能委屈的一边擦着眼泪一边忍住继续找。

终于在一个多小时后找到了口红，金容仙喜出望外把它宝贝的擦干净捏在手心。

打车回家的路上，竟接到孙胜完的电话。

“你不在家么？”孙胜完靠在车旁，看着别墅里亮着的地方。

金容仙顿时紧张起来，“我快到了…怎么了吗？”

“星伊刚出小车祸，不过没什么大碍，既然你不在就算了”

孙胜完说完就要挂断，金容仙慌忙说道，“不不不，我快到了，等我”

“还是让她自己和你说吧”孙胜完叹了口气，坐进车里。

金容仙回到家里，文星伊就坐在客厅。

看起来伤得不重，只是额角的地方贴着一块不大的白色方形创可贴，微张嘴像在思考的模样。

见她没什么大碍，金容仙心里的石头总算落地，故作轻松的用撒娇的语气和她说话。

“你不是有自己的拖鞋嘛，干嘛穿我的”

文星伊听见她的声音，抬起头望着金容仙，几秒后才说，“哦，没有注意”

“你怎么了…怎么有点奇怪”金容仙伸出手要去摸文星伊的脸。

文星伊反射性的偏开头躲掉她的手。

金容仙维持着手伸出在半空的尴尬姿势，对着文星伊认真的脸，脸上抽搐了两下。

“我…恢复记忆了”文星伊说。

“所以你记起…什么了吗？”

文星伊曾在美国留学期间因为在楼梯摔倒失去过一段短暂的记忆，金容仙还不相信的笑过她说是不是欠人钱不想还就骗失忆了。

现在看来，这并不是件好笑的事。

“颂乐”文星伊突然说出这两个字。

“颂乐？是你认识的人吗？”

文星伊点点头，“你和她很像，所以他们用你来骗我”

“什么意思…”金容仙一时接受不了这个信息。

“我都记起来了，我和颂乐在一起，不想回国继承文氏，所以…所以他们把我绑回来…”

文星伊脑海里开始浮现出那些画面。

她和颂乐，在酒吧，在她家里，最后是几个西装男把她们强行分开，颂乐的口型像在从她喊着什么。

“啊…”文星伊抱住头发出痛苦的低吼。

金容仙见状赶紧抱住文星伊轻轻安抚着她，“星伊，记不起就不要强迫自己了”

“不，我都记得，我都记得”文星伊痛苦的抬起头，眼神却是无比坚定，“我要去找她”

“你…去哪找…”金容仙问。

“美国，我记得她住在哪里”文星伊肯定的自言自语，“上次出差，还去过的…我没记起来”

“那，那我呢？”

文星伊被她这么一问才想起金容仙这个人还有她们已经结婚的事实。

“离婚协议书我会让律师尽快完成，别墅车子都留给你”

金容仙全然不解，都离婚了，她要财产干什么，叹气道，“都给我，你呢？”

“我不会回来”

#11

万圣节派对结束，颂乐在化妆间穿上外套，换鞋回家。

“solar，今晚的演出很棒哦”

“谢谢”颂乐礼貌的回应，这大概是今晚听得第二多的话了。

第一多的当然是要联系方式的。

“我有朋友想认识你呢，问能不能给联系方式”一个女生问。

颂乐冲她一笑，“是吗？让他自己来和我要呀”

逃也似的离开派对，颂乐松了口气，走到路灯下点起一支烟。

“这样回去也太不安全了吧，小姐”

颂乐闻声回头，低沉的声音来自巷口处微光处的“德古拉”。

“呵"颂乐吐出一个漂亮的烟圈，媚眼朝她一瞥，“会被吸血鬼大人抓去吗？”

文星伊从黑暗处走出去，嘴角带着笑，“很有可能，因为我只咬美女”

“咬哪里呢？”颂乐勾住这只比她高一些的吸血鬼的脖子，贴在嘴边问道。

“哪里都咬”文星伊咧着嘴笑，回吻住主动献上的猎物。

她在看到缠在钢管上起舞的美味猎物时就已经一眼沦陷，今晚必须拥有一顿大餐。

那夜第一次到颂乐的单身公寓，住惯了别墅的文星伊先是对如此之小的空间小小的吃惊了一下，但很快全部注意力就集中到颂乐身上了。

外套早已不知道扔在哪了，只剩下跳钢管舞时让人血脉喷张的贴身衣物。

颂乐挑逗的抓着文星伊的领带把她牵到床边，逐渐升高的体温随着倒入柔软的床而交/迭在一起，欲/望如洪水般地泛滥爆发。

两人似乎是要让自己的热情透过发烫的唇烧烫对方而激烈的吻着。

“就知道你要当攻”被压制在身下，颂乐娇媚一笑，唇边被擦乱的口红痕迹更添妩媚。 

“我没当过受的”文星伊勾起一抹坏笑，开始解开她的内衣扣。 

不愧是自己看上的猎物，此刻的颂乐根本美得倾国倾城。

金色的头发散落铺散在枕头上，染了一层情/欲的双眸闪耀着亮光。

进入的时候，伴随快/感和痛/感，双方都发出满足的甜/腻/呻/吟，身下连/结的地方热得令人无法想象。 

每一次的进/入和抽/出，互相交/缠/摩/擦时，太过刺/激的快感都令初/经/人/事的颂乐皱起眉头。 

她扭/动自己的腰躯，让自己和文星伊的更为贴近。

因为身下的动作并不能解决心理和生/理的渴望，只能更加努力的贴着文星伊，感受她每一下的心跳和每一次呼吸。 

急促的喘/息和呻/吟是卧室里仅剩的声音，文星伊的动作越发不客气，而颂乐主动挺腰迎向她的次数也渐多。

欲望在空气里无声燃烧。 

文星伊毫不留情的在她体内横行，每一次的进入就像是一股电流直接窜/入颂乐的花/径，使得她根本无法思考，连四肢都使不上力，只能抓住文星伊哀求。 

“啊！太/快…了…”颂乐双手扯着床单，彷佛那只是自己唯一的依靠。

用尽最后几分力气，两人终于攀上最高峰。

时间彷佛就在那一刻骤然停下。

文星伊居高临下的望着在她身下释放的人，似乎读懂了颂乐隐藏在乱了的气息中的无声唇语。

但事实上在这之前，她带着极致的煽情始终向上带着笑望住自己，以及无法忘却的醉人气息，文星伊就知道自己输了。

她们仿佛是天生的灵魂伴侣，在肉/体相契合之后才发现原来其他各方面也是无比互补。

从小人生就被安排到以月计划的文星伊太羡慕颂乐骨子里那股随性和自由支配人生的权利。

她也想为自己活一次。

于是文星伊把回国的安排抛之脑后，在美国享受着人生中最美好的一段时光。

虽然那不过仅仅才两个月的时间。

“好烦，床上好乱，不想收拾”刚起床还未洗漱的颂乐赖在文星伊身上嗔道。

文星伊哼笑，把手中的工作放到一边，一把抱住她扛起往床上走，“上床，我收拾收拾你”

倒在床上的打打闹闹被门铃声打断。

颂乐赤脚去开门，文星伊只当是快递，拿起平板继续还未完成的工作。

因为对父亲要求回国继承家业的事情一拖再拖所以被切断经济支持，文星伊只能靠着自己的工作。

虽然收入不能让她再像以前那样挥霍，但这对文星伊来说已经没有什么诱惑力。

她只要有颂乐就够了。

“星伊”

慌慌张张跑进卧室的颂乐像是被什么东西吓到了一样，眼里充满恐惧。

“怎么了”文星伊立刻过去握住她的手，被颂乐紧紧抓着，“你不要出去，他们，他们有枪”

“他们？谁？”

文星伊当然不会坐以待毙，执意要出去外面看。

颂乐拉不住她急得哭了起来，被文星伊护在身后，撩开了门帘往外看。

“张叔？”张叔是文家的管家，算是看着文星伊长大的长辈。

文星伊很尊敬他，也信任他。

“小姐，老爷交代，这次必须带你回去”张叔先是转达了文父的目的，然后指了指身后带枪的几名西装男给她施加压力，“否则，后面这些人可不是听我命令的”

“我爸疯了……”文星伊吼道，“我不会回去的！不要把我当成她的工具！”

她拉着颂乐的手夺门而出，骑上停在门口的机车。

之后的记忆，就只剩下剧烈撞击的巨响，还有模糊视线里的红色。

#12  
“啊！”

文星伊猛地睁开眼，大口大口的喘气，发现自己连上衣都被汗水湿透。

环顾房间，是别墅的卧室。

拿起床头柜的相框，是自己和金容仙的结婚照。

虽然头疼欲裂，文星伊还是依稀记得昨晚的事。

和金容仙吵架，开车回家，有行人横穿马路，刹车被追尾，然后被送到医院。

奇迹般的没有昏迷，关于一年前的那段也突然恢复。

再之后，她好像和金容仙说了什么…

离婚！对了，她提到了离婚，所以金容仙是走了么？

那自己又是怎么躺在床上睡觉的？

带着一堆疑问，文星伊下床洗漱，清醒之后想去一楼，结果发现客房的门开着。

走进去看，发现金容仙就在浴室里。

“容仙”

哗啦啦的水声盖过了文星伊的声音，直到站在金容仙身后又了一声，她才惊觉的从洗脸台上微微抬起头。

“容仙，我有话和你说”

“好，等一下”金容仙含糊着回答但始终没有转头。

“怎么了，我有话要说啊”文星伊又重复了一次。

“等一下…”金容仙模糊说道，但还是不肯转过脸看她，腰也弯得更低，用力的往脸上泼了几下，才伸手去拿干毛巾。

文星伊终于忍不住抓着金容仙硬是把她的身体扳过来朝着自己。

金容仙知道自己现在的模样一定很狼狈，所以躲闪着不肯和文星伊对视。

文星伊迟疑了一下，托住她的下巴让她抬起脸，在看到金容仙发红的眼角时终于明白。

叹了口气，“你哭了”

金容仙抬起手背擦了一下，“没…进沙子了”

“你看着我”

听话的抬头望着文星伊，金容仙握紧了拳，过了好一会才带着哭腔说道，“你昨晚说的，离婚，我不会答应的！”

她还是太看不惯金容仙哭了，文星伊的心一下就被浸软，伸手把她拉进怀中，心疼的说，“我不走了”

金容仙绷紧了身子，憋了半天才用尽全身的力气，“颂乐呢？你不是要去找她么？”

一想起这个让文星伊喜欢自己的人，金容仙就觉得自己什么都不是，充其量也不过是个替代品。

所以说，一见钟情这种东西怎么会发生在自己身上呢。

文星伊是被骗了才娶她，自己竟飘飘然以为占着她的喜欢可以有恃无恐。

越想越止不住的哭得愈发厉害起来，让抱着她的文星伊不知所措，只能给予安慰，“她呀，在天国呢”

那天在弯道的时候，机车来不及躲开一辆大货车。

直至相撞，颂乐都没有松开环着腰间的手，用身体护着文星伊。

因为创伤而丧失的这段记忆，文星伊不会再忘掉。

金容仙埋在她怀里，这样想依靠着不知道过了多久，才缓缓开口，“你应该爱她的”

“虽然是因为你和她像而喜欢你，但我知道你是金容仙”

“我爱她，也会喜欢你一辈子”

“文星伊，我们重新认识吧”

你就呆在那里不要动，这次换我向你走去。

让我再一次爱你。

THE END


End file.
